Sharing The Same Moon
by Angeldream05
Summary: Though they are miles apart, they always have one thing in common, they just have to realise it.


Muse and I are back! :D This little piece popped into my mind during a nostalgic moment and I just had to write it down, or better, it basically wrote itself down :) Hope you like it.

Thanks again to the wonderful Shin/Bonesbird for her beta work and the suggestions of title and summary, she always gets me out of trouble for those :) As always, this oneshot is dedicated to her and to all of my amazing twitter friends, especially Choebe because today is her birthday! Happy Birthday dear CB! :D

And Bones is still not mine... my own birthday and Christmas are quite far away so this time there is no chance of that happening anytime soon ;) It still belongs to Hart Hanson.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

**Sharing The Same Moon**

"Hello?"

Silence on the other side of the line. Then a soft sigh. He recognized it immediately.

"Bones? Is that you?"

Still no sound but he could hear her labored breathing.

"Please, talk to me, Bones." he begged, starting to worry.

"I… are you ok?" Her voice sounded weak and trembling and fragile. If he didn't know it by heart, he would have barely recognized her.

"I'm ok… are _you_ ok?" he answered.

"I'm ok." She really didn't sound ok.

"Bones, you called the base saying that it was an emergency and you needed to talk to me right away… so why aren't you speaking with me?" he asked softly "Is everything all right?"

When she didn't answer again he had the confirmation that she definitely was upset about something. Instead of an answer he got even more nervous breathing. He started panicking but didn't want to upset her even more. He was trying to get her talk to him when he looked at the clock.

"Bones?" he realized "What time is it over there?"

"Uhm… about 3am I think" she said almost absently. But at least it was an answer.

"I thought so… it's night here, it must be really late there." he replied. "Why are you calling me this late"

She was silent for a few seconds, then he could feel it as she snapped back to reality.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I must have woken you up. Sorry." she said hurriedly "Go back to sleep, you need your sleep."

"No, Bones, please, talk" he was scared she would hang up on him. "I wasn't sleeping yet"

"Why weren't you sleeping? You are in a dangerous place, you need your reflexes ready and if you don't sleep enough you'll compromise –"

"Bones!" he interrupted her "I'm ok! This isn't about me, I'm worried about you now… why aren't _you_ sleeping at 3am? Your reflexes are as important as mine."

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." she said shyly.

"At 3am?"

"I… I had a nightmare. And a bad feeling." her voice was shaking again.

"You? Having bad feelings?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't mock me Booth. Apparently when we are half a world apart and I can't check on you myself it's more difficult to make sure you're ok." she replied quietly.

"Sorry, Bones. I could say the same thing about you." he apologized.

"I chose to get away because I worried too much about you when we worked cases. But now I worry even more. I just wish…" she trailed off, fighting back tears.

"I miss you Bones, I really do, every moment." he sighed.

"I miss you too." she said sincerely. "I wish you were here. Less than two months and I already miss you"

"I may not be with you, Bones, but you're with me every second." he replied softly

"No Booth I'm not… I'm here in Indonesia and you are –"

"Not physically Bones, but you _are _herewith me. I _feel_ you here with me. I think about you all the time and I always imagine what you would say or do in every moment of my days."

"And nights." she added quietly

His breath hitched for a moment. "And nights, yes."

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, just listening to each other's breathing, proof that they were there.

"Bones?" he said after a while.

"Yes?"

"Is the sky clear over there?"

"Yes, it almost always is. The moon and the stars are very bright." she answered, going out of her tent with her cell phone and looking up at the sky.

"Can you move and go out?" he asked.

"Already did." she smiled "Can you?"

"Yes, the shared phone here is old and squeaky but at least it's a cordless phone."

He stood up and went out of the small bungalow that hosted the common phone. The desert sky was as clear as always, there were millions of bright stars and the half moon looked closer than ever now that he knew that he was sharing the view with his Bones.

"See? Now we have one thing in common. We are looking at the same moon at the same time."

"Of course it's the same moon Booth, the Earth only has one, unlike Jupiter, which has several moons…"

"Bones…" he sighed

"I get it. We are looking at it at same time. It's…" she whispered, trying to think at the right word "…reassuring"

"Yes, it is" he agreed, closing his eyes and focusing once again on her breathing.

Brennan stared at the moon, realizing that, even if they were thousands of miles apart, they were now closer than they had been in a long time. Tears gathered in her eyes and for once she didn't stop them. She let them flow silently down her cheeks and she closed her eyes, wishing for the umpteenth time that month that Booth was right there with her, holding her, smiling at her, looking at her with his deep chocolate eyes and telling her, even without words, like he did sometimes, that everything was going to be ok.

"Everything is going to be ok, Bones, we are going to survive this." he murmured, more to himself than to her.

Her eyes flew open again in surprise and realized that she was barely breathing.

"We will?" she asked with a low voice.

"Yes" he said more confidently than before "Yes, we will. We are still us, we faced and survived everything together, we will face and survive this too"

After one last look at the moon she closed her eyes and took in his words. _They were going to be ok. They were going to be ok. They were going to be ok._ Somewhere inside her head she doubted that sentence… she had the horrible feeling that once they got back to DC everything would be different, she _already_ thought that everything was different… but in this moment, this exact moment under the starry sky with his voice and his breathing in her ear, she knew that they were still them. Even if thousand miles apart, he was still with her, holding her during a bad moment. She hoped with all her heart that he could feel the same way, her metaphorical heart wanted to believe and hold on to his words, even if her mind didn't.

"Booth…" she whispered after long minutes of silence "…I feel you…"

She said the words so quietly that he almost couldn't tell them from the light breeze in the early desert night. He smiled but didn't say anything as she continued, always with a soft low voice, betraying her silent tears. His eyes still closed, he held her close to him, even if only in his thoughts.

"I feel you here now, Booth. You are so far away but I feel you. I feel your breath on my skin, your heart beating against my hands and your arms wrapped around me." she let the words flow smooth out of her mouth and into the phone, to him. "I know it's not rational, but I do." she felt the need to say.

"No, it's not rational but I know you do." he smiled. "I feel you too, Bones, I feel you too. And I _am_ holding you. Always."

They opened their eyes at the same time and looked up at the same moon.

Even if they were hours and thousands of miles apart, they were still together.

Even if they left things uncertain, in that moment it was certain that they were still there for each other.

Even if they would have to spend other ten months far away from each other, right in that moment they were there, in the same place in each other's hearts and for now it was enough. Future and fate would bring them where they wanted them to be.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

So... what did you people think of it? Let me know, good and bad, I always appreciate feedback :D

by the way... wow, this is my 8th fic already in exactly one year...can't believe it! :)


End file.
